39th Annual Hunger Games
by katieemilyy
Summary: My start to finish take on the 39th Hunger Games, read by you from the p.o.v. of a sponsor. May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Tributes

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

Hello and welcome to the 39th Hunger Games! This story is going to let you see the Games from start to finish from the point of view of a sponsor, so you can root for your favorite tribute. It's going to be written in third person, because if I made a certain tribute the narrator, it's pretty obvious that they would win, and we can't have that now can we? You'll be seeing everything from the reapings to the Games themselves. But, to help you decide who you think will win, here's a brief description of each tribute.

District 1:

Paisley, the male tribute, is sixteen, volunteered to be a part of the Games, and has a knack for hand to hand combat. He's a very large boy and has quite a bloodlust.

Neon, the female tribute, is seventeen, and was extremely excited to have been reaped, and is tremendous with a spear. She's also somewhat of a control freak, and always has to have a plan.

District 2:

Acryll (pronounced ak-rill), the male tribute, is thirteen and very clever. He's a quick learner and always seems to be two steps ahead of any given person.

Ruby, the female tribute, is fourteen and takes quickly to camouflage. She's ready and willing to kill because she wants more than anything to win the games to prove just how well she can survive.

District 3:

Spade, the male tribute, is eighteen years old, making him the oldest tribute. He's big and strong, and also extremely manipulative, quite the force to be reckoned with

Reena, the female tribute, is twelve. She's a very quick runner and can climb any tree there may be in the arena.

District 4:

Xanthan, the male tribute, is fifteen. He's extraordinarily smart and is very good with knives. He's a good planner and has a plan for any environment the arena may throw at him.

Maycee, the female tribute, is fifteen. Her special talent is with a bow and arrow, as well as hand to hand combat. Not only that, but she can identify plants and animals very well.

District 5:

Beaux, the male tribute, is fourteen. He's very cunning and has a strong desire to win, because he resents the Games.

Marla, the female tribute, is seventeen. She's skilled at basically every weapon there is, and she's very smart. Between you and me, she's the odds on favorite to win this year.

District 6:

Neeman, the male tribute, is fourteen. He's smart and a vicious and merciless fighter. He's also a fast runner and camouflages very well.

Willow, the female tribute, is sixteen years old. Her special talent is a sword, but she also has the useful skill of being able to identify plants and animals.

District 7:

Parlo, the male tribute, is fourteen. He's a master at the bow and arrow and is far more intelligent than many of his fellow tributes.

Leelah, the female tribute, is twelve. She may be one of the youngest tributes, but she's one of the bravest. She doesn't fear death or the Games. She's very smart and good with knives.

District 8:

Jules, the male tribute, is sixteen. His twin sister, Keane, was also reaped. He's strong and great with blunt force weapons.

Keane, the female tribute, is sixteen. She's Jules' twin and is cunning and smart. She can identify plants and animals.

District 9:

Yael (yay-el), the male tribute, is thirteen. He's got a quirky personality, but he's kindhearted. He's good at knife throwing.

Moon, the female tribute, is fifteen. She's speedy, strong, and her weapon of choice is the bow and arrow.

District 10:

Rae, the male tribute, is seventeen. He loves swords but hand to hand combat is where he excels. He's fast and strong as well.

Zoe, the female tribute, is sixteen. She's cunning and good with knives. She can also keep calm and think under pressure.

District 11:

Nalick, the male tribute, is thirteen years old. He's very strong, especially considering his age, and has a talent for camouflage.

Maya, the female tribute, is fourteen. She's very mature and likes to get the other tributes worked up. She's manipulative and smart.

District 12:

Ty, the male tribute, is fourteen. He's incredibly handsome and can throw a knife and hit a target from a hundred feet away.

Ella, the female tribute, is thirteen. She's perceived as an innocent little girl and an easy kill, but she has a bloodlust the other tribute can only dream of. She's very cunning and smart.

Now, let the 39th Hunger Games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Reapings

Any guesses about who's going to win yet? Review! I'm going to try to cover all of the reapings without boring you to tears, so I'm going to make it as interesting as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

The proceedings are the same in every district: everyone gathers so that the district's escort can announce the male and female tribute. Some districts dread it, others thrive on it. District 1 is first; their escort reaches into the girl's reaping ball and… "Neon Callaway!" A beautiful girl with long red hair flashes her pearly white smile and takes the stage. No one dared volunteer to take her place; she'd been training since she was eight years old. Everyone knew that drawing from the boy's bowl was pointless, Paisley had been boasting about how he was going to volunteer for a month. "Ocean Ulrich!" the escort yelled. Ocean didn't move an inch. "I volunteer!" Paisley yelled back without missing a beat. "Marvelous! And what is your name young man?" He asked as Paisley took the stage. "Paisley Adams," he replied. "Ladies and gentlemen our District 1 tributes Neon Callaway and Paisley Adams! Make your district proud!"

Things in District 2 usually ran smoothly, but there weren't any volunteers this year. There had been a flu epidemic, which they had had before, but this one was different. People were dying from it and no amount of medicine was helping. The reaping came around the time it was ending, and all of the children needed to stay home and help the sick. The ceremony itself was basic and bland; the families reactions typical. "Ruby Bosnick!" the escort yelled. A tall blonde woman, the girl's mother, froze. She knew there would be no volunteers to save her only child. Ruby, a plain looking girl with emerald green eyes and short blonde hair expressionlessly took the stage. "Acryll McTavish!" Acryll's mother crumbled to the ground in a useless pile of screams and pleads. Her husband tried to calm her, but knew he couldn't. He watched his youngest son with his bronze hair and beautiful amber eyes climb the stage, taking the first step of many to his supposedly inevitable death.

The rest of the reapings went about the same as district 2 apart from Ella tripping on her way up to the stage. Twenty more children went up on the stage, knowing that if they were going to live the person who'd hand they shook would have to die.


End file.
